encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars Disposal
Mars Disposal was a fictional Junkyard located in an Unknown part of New Jersey, the Junk Yard was highly run by a Magnetic Crane and Crusher, along with an unknown number of unseen, and unheard humans. In Roharous & LEE Mar's Disposal plays a large role in the Web Series's Movie Disposed, where Roharous & LEE have a Near Death experience. The Junk yard was shut down and left abandoned at the end of the Second Mars Disposal Incident, due to not having enough benefits to keep the junk yard up and running, and sudden damage to much property of the Junk Yard, further avenging all of the deaths of the Animated automobiles that died out in the years prior to the first Incident. History 'Early Years' Opened in 1931, by Carter Mar, Mars Disposal, was known to have been the only Junk Yard in Central Jersey at the time of the early 30's, but at the time was unpopular due to other Junkyards opening up in the later years. Despite having good business, from many of the New Jersey Residents, Mars Disposal was never truly over crowded with parts and animated cars up until the mid 1940's, when the New Jersey Junk Yards, eventually began to trade parts with other Junkyards, and Carter Mar, before he died, wrote a written agreement in which Mar's Disposal would be a cheaper and much more reliable junk yard in order to house scrap, and abandon vehicles. His idea worked, as Mars Disposal eventually became popular throughout the rest of the 1940's, as more and more people dropped off car's and other forms of scrap, to the point that the Junkyard became over populated with both Animated, and Unanimated Vehicles, where the Junk yard eventually broke down its gates and began to pile loads high as almost 140 feet, some of the nearby forests region was cleared away where by 1947, the junk yard expanded from just 51 miles to 200 miles wide, with giant mountains of scrap towering overhead. In the 1950's the Junkyard eventually received a new upgraded Magnet, that would later become the Hell, of Mars Disposal. Iron Skull, was immediately viewed as a Trademark for the Junkyard, as the Animated magnet, crushed and killed several Animated vehicles mercilessly from 1953, up to 2018. During the Junkyard's history, many disowned automobiles were sent to this junk yard, where they would be killed off and sold for scrap, those who were luckily enough to be purchased by humans, would warn other Animated vehicles to remain functional as Mar's Disposal was just Hell for anything on four wheels. In 1974, AVIA, a young beautiful 17 year old Imperial Crown, was sent to Mars Disposal after being caught attempting to raise a young boy, where she was mercilessly destroyed by the Junkyard's crusher, after constantly being pounded and smashed into other piles of junk and debris by Iron Skull. In 1978, Tommy Lightrunner, attempted to sue the Junkyard, but failed miserably and was placed under house arrest, as their was no proof of the Junkyard's brutality against Automobiles who were animated. Mar's Disposal then received more car's and appliances, from New York, in the mid 1980s, where Iron Skull would kill of 20 percent of the Animated vehicles. 'First Mar's Disposal Incident' Roharous & LEE are sent here, during SABER's absents while attempting to return back to New York City, where LEE was automatically chosen for Scrap due to him being a car from the 1960's, Roharous had attended to prevent the monstrosity but was instead knocked out tossed inside LEE where he was cuffed to his Steering wheel and was hoped to die along with his Car. Upon arriving, they listen to some of the Animated Junkyard Cars talk about their lives before ending up there while trying to avoid the Giant Magnet. Roharous and LEE were almost fed to the Crusher after having given up hope of ever seeing New York City, SABER or Georgia again. However, SABER arrives after hearing the news on what happened and also managed to bring with her Kia Husikia and Loran as well, the sight of these 3 showing had managed to give the 2 hope for their survival. Just as soon as LEE is dropped onto the Conveyor belt, LEE automatically Drives off and attempted to reunite with With the girls who were looking for them, but were relentlessly pursued by the Magnet also known as The Iron Skull, who refused to have his work interrupted. The gang tried numerous times to meet the girls, but missed him each time, largely due to the Magnet. After evading Iron Skull several times, he became violent and sucked up every scrap of junk surrounding him, determined to finish off Roharous & LEE no matter what it took, the event of the large Suck caused massive Debris to Damage LEE's transmissions which now Paralyzed the Car, so he couldn't race off anymore. However, Kia while walking through the junk yard was at the conveyor belt and soon found LEE on the Conveyor belt along with Roharous trapped inside him. LEE is amazed to see Kia again as she is worried on Roharous's safety in which Roharous just waves at her from inside LEE Stating he is fine, just as SABER is about to call SABER And Lauren to come and help her remove LEE from the Conveyor, Iron Skull struck again and stole Roharous & LEE, and Kia attempted to yank them away. Completely ignoring Kia's own safety, the Magnet dumped her and the LEE on the conveyor belt where LEE almost literally Crushes her legs, and is knocked unconscious from the Height drop along with Roharous inside, trapping her under the debris including LEE. Though her legs were heavily injured Kia, managed to get out from under LEE trying to push him off desperately calling for SABER and Loran to save them as she couldn't push LEE off due to the debris that have literally blocked his tires and 2 Flats in the back that he recently received while attempting to escape Iron Skull, and was moments away from being crushed by the machine. Seeing this, Loran sacrificed herself by ramming herself into the gears of the Crusher which caused her to explode, stopping and destroying the machine mere moments before Roharous & LEE were crushed. Roharous & LEE Has since than feared Mar's Disposal after their near death experience that day. 'Decline Post the First Incident' Immediately following the first Mar's Disposal Incident, the Junkyard was temporarily shut down in hopes of constructing a replacement crusher, inside the Junkyard, this shut down would temporarily hurt business to the yard, as hundreds of dollars in profits had to be spent in order to construct a replacement crusher, by May 1st, 2018. Despite the new crusher, and the continuation of business, the department of Scrap, began to question Mars Disposal's management, on how they would lose a very expensive irreplaceable Crusher, to which the manager, stated that it was a minor hick up that happened in March, and mentioned that the junkyard could once again regain its popularity by the end of the year, the event eventually allowed Mar's Disposal to continue operation, but this time, the Junkyard was watched, by the police, for 5 months, that would eventually make buyers and sellers, uneasy. By November of 2018, the Junkyard's profit's began to raise once again, after the CEO of Mars Disposal attempted to lower its buying prices, and even offer free cars to anyone who would purchase or sell scrap to the junkyard, the event temporarily worked. From November 3rd, to November 18th, people both bought and sold scrap to the Junkyard, once again allowing the CEO of Mars Disposal to gain the trust of the Department of Scrap, unknown to all, that he was delaying the inevitable and that the Junkyard would soon cease to exist by November 30th. 'Second Mars Disposal Incident' 8 months after, the first Incident, which almost cost both Roharous and LEE's lives Roharous returned to the Junkyard, on November 30th, 2018, with Dark SABER, where he had hoped to visit Loran's resting site. He eventually decided to give justice to Loran, along with the other car's who were lost in the Junkyard, by eliminating Iron Skull, the Junkyard's most valuable possession, which unknown to him was the only thing keeping the Junkyard active. After bravely confronting Iron Skull, the Second Incident began, where Rothgar was able to dodge Iron Skull long enough until Dark SABER appeared. Despite being trapped on a mountain pile, and almost falling to his death, Roharous is eventually caught by Dark SABER who at the time was wearing a mattress on top of her roof, where she was able to easily outrun Iron Skull, and even go as far as to breaking through the fences surrounding Iron Skull's main crane body, and violently forcing herself hard against the base of the structure, shocking most of the animated car's watching, and even surprising Iron Skull. As things heat up between the giant Magnet, and Dark SABER, Iron Skull becoming extremely irritated, of the young Mercury Cyclone, swings himself like a wrecking ball, and knocks the female Cyclone through a mountain of junk where she lands hard against an animated Bus, all banged up, at first Iron Skull's eyes turn into that of a smirk like look, until Dark Saber, turns back to him, and she heals herself, eliminating all of the damage done to her, causing the Magnet to look in horror. The Dark Mercury Cyclone then drove forward, as Iron Skull sucked in most if the Junk around, but instead of securing Dark SABER with the Debris, the Car dashed behind everything, then launched off of a large platform hidden behind an inanimate truck, where she chomped the side of Iron Skull Slash 5 scars on the side of the magnet, causing the Crane to Roar in Agony from the pain, where it was heard all around the junkyard, Having to have had enough of the Cyclone, the Magnet then smashed Dark SABER Hard, lifting her off the ground, then dropped her from about 50 feet in the air, a height where no animated car would survive an impact with the ground. Dark SABER however was able to steer her free fall against the side of a junk mountain, where she drifted off much to the shock of Iron Skull, as he turned into a much angrier look, and began to knock down the wall of debris that Dark SABER was driving on, despite several almost struck attempts, the young Mercury Cyclone, leaped off of another dirt hill in the center, and back onto the ground where she made a sharp right back up a new hill then at full throttle launched into the air and with her sharp Jaws snapped, one of Iron Skull's electric cables cutting them lose. Cutting Power to the Magnet, Iron Skull was soon listing on one side, and was now unable to provide power to suck in anymore obstacles from the Junkyard, Dark SABER then raced a corner, and leaped off another dirt hill, and with another snap of her sharp fangs, cut the last cable keeping Iron Skull alive. The Magnet just watched in horror as it fell down towards the Conveyor belt down below, and was smashed by the New Crusher, which due to the giant Magnet's size caused the machine to overload and explode. The Incident ended with the destruction of both Iron Skull and the newly developed Car crusher, further destroying and permanently damaging the Junkyard's financial funds, reputation and final chance to remain operational. 'Junkyard Shuts Down' The Destruction of both Iron Skull and the New Crusher eventually left Mar's Disposal, in bankruptcy, as the Junkyard began to lose money, after receiving 2 severe incidents that same year, which not only cost the Junkyard 2 of its Crusher's but also its Trademark, and most expensive Magnet Iron Skull. 10 hours later, the Residents of New Jersey, including the departments of both Scrap, and Treasury soon pulled the plug on Mars Disposal, and by the Evening of November 30th, 2018 the owner of the Junkyard eventually shut its doors, putting the once money making vehicle hellish Junkyard out of business and abandoned. The shut down of Mars Disposal, brought about happiness to many of the surviving cars who were able to survive Iron Skull while being trapped there, until they were purchased by humans, it was mentioned by an unidentified male Police Cruiser, that Justice was given to the victims who were killed in the Junk Yard, including AVIA, the car who received the most harshest punishment from Iron Skull in 1974. Though Mars Disposal was Abandoned after the Second Incident, the Junk Yard became a home for Multiple Animated Car's who were left without Operators, but mostly the Junk Yard became a Grave Site for both Loran and AVIA who's wreckage still remained in the same spots in the Junkyard. Loran's wreckage remained still even after the first Incident, where it was discovered that during the second Incident, Roharous & Dark SABER had refused to move, in order for them to remember that her wreckage was lying on the spot where she sacrificed herself. Roharous never again returned to Mar's Disposal after the Second Incident. Victims Below presents a lists of the major fatalities of Mars Disposal, despite more cars being destroyed then the actual ones that are shown on the table, the cars that are presented on the List below are known to have been the main cars that suffered the worst torments of Mars Disposal since the beginning of its operation from the early 1930's all the way up to its closure on November 30th, 2018. Trivia *''Mars Disposal was one of the most biggest and darkest regions in the Roharous & LEE Universe close to Tangor Industries, though making only 2 official appearances, the junkyard is mentioned countless times throughout the series before it shut down on November 30th 2018...'' *''During its Operational history since 1931, Mars Disposal was said to have trashed and destroyed a grand total of about 487 cars before it's closure in 2018, however this was eventually concluded as a Rumor by Ryujin Kasi in 2025, the exact total destruction of Animated cars at Mar's Disposal is unknown...'' *''It was discovered that in 1974, that a young beautiful Imperial Crown was killed on October 15th, of that same year, her death was never ruled as it was stated by the founder of Mars Disposal that her death date was scheduled for July 6th 1991, revealing that Mars Disposal showed no qualms to the Animated inhabitants which populate the junkyard, and even will go as far as to killing cars off before they're scheduled death date...'' *''The mountain of cars that fill the junk yard for miles and miles, are an unexplained phenomena, as it is left unclear of what makes up the junk mountain piles all around the region...'' **''It was first stated by Edward Karl in 1999, that the junk piles mostly served as deceased animated cars who were not crushed into a cube of steal and were left piled up by Iron Skull as a reminder to other animated cars which plague the junk yard of the fate that awaits them, this term was never proven, as the mountains of debris consists of more then just destroyed cars...'' **''It was also rumored in 2005, that the debris piles were mostly discarded cars and parts that were meant to be sold to other junkyards, but this is highly unlikely as Iron Skull tends to knock them over once and a while for his own amusements in order to crush animated vehicles, leaving this rumor to be immediately dropped by 2014...'' *''Mars Disposal was 87 years old when it finally shutdown in 2018...'' *''Despite sacrifice, Loran's deceased debris crushed body is still left at Mars Disposal following the first incident, it was never clear on why Iron Skull didn't try to discard her wreckage when he did, but it was strongly possible that without a crusher, Iron Skull just didn't bother trying to terminate Loran's remains...'' Category:Regions Category:Regions in New Jersey Category:Settings of Roharous & LEE